La fuite du Renard
by Luna1005
Summary: Ron Weasley est l'un des plus brillants chefs d'entreprise du monde. Il a quitté sa maison et l'Angleterre pour faire fortune aux Etats-Unis. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il a coupé les ponts avec sa famille et ses amis. Retourneras-t-il un jour à la maison ? TRADUCTION de "Runaway Fox" de kirikarin.
1. Chapitre I - Le fils prodigue

Runaway Fox

Traduction de la fanfic de kirikarin ( s/496808/1/Runaway-Fox).

Chapitre 1 : le fils prodigue

_« Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ?! » cria Ron tandis qu'il la regardait s'affaler contre sa poitrine. Il fixait la personne dont il pensait être un de ses meilleurs amis. _

_« Ferme-la ! Tu penses être bien meilleur que moi ! » cria t-il en retour à Ron d'une voix tremblante._

_« Regarde-moi. Ecoute-moi, mec. Pose le flingue s'il te plaît, » supplia Ron. « Allons l'aider. Tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu ne veux pas me blesser. » _

_BANG !_

Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Le rêve de Ron l'avait déjà réveillé. Sa main frappa le réveil pour l'éteindre au lieu de laisser le rappel d'alarme. Il se leva et jeta un œil par la fenêtre de son appartement-terrasse situé à New York. Il avait maintenant 23 ans. Son corps s'était musclé par les cinq années passées à jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de New York, les Astrolights. Il avait des tablettes de chocolat. Son corps était fin car il n'avait que des muscles compacts. Ron posa sa main gauche sur le côté de son ventre et toucha sa cicatrice. Il ne dormait qu'avec un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt si c'était nécessaire. Ses pieds touchaient le sol nu et froid de son immense chambre de maître. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Rentre, Jonathan. »

« Bonjour, M. Weasley. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda son majordome.

« Bien, » répondit Ron en enfilant son peignoir. Il avait été fabriqué avec de la soie de haute qualité. Tout ce que possédait Ron Weasley provenait des meilleurs matériaux. N'importe qui aurait eu du mal à croire que Ron était pauvre à ses débuts. Il avait obtenu tout ce qui voulait dans sa jeunesse. Il avait l'argent, le pouvoir et la sécurité. Il avait plus de 300 employés sous ses ordres. Il avait une carrière et un style de vie dont beaucoup de personnes en rêvaient. Des elfes de maison tenaient ses maisons dans les Caraïbes et à San Francisco. Il était l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde moldu et du monde sorcier. Cependant, il était notoire que Ron fut solitaire et secret : il n'avait jamais donné d'interviews, même pas quand il était le gardien des Astrolights.

Quand il sortit de la douche, son petit déjeuner l'attendait déjà.

« Vous avez un rendez-vous prévu à 9 heures, monsieur. Puis, vous avez un déjeuner avec quelques directeurs de compagnies… »

Jonathan lisait une longue liste de tâches sur un PDA.

Son entreprise était l'une des rares sociétés au monde où presque la moitié des employés ne savaient pas qu'ils travaillaient pour un sorcier. On appelait ces entreprises des sociétés où moldus et sorciers travaillaient ensemble. Il était l'unique fondateur et propriétaire de la SARL Warp Speed Technologies. La société était spécialisée dans la conception de balais magiques et dans les puces électroniques pour le monde moldu. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait les moldus qu'il employait. Ron était aussi réputé dans le domaine des balais qu'Ollivander l'était pour les baguettes.

« Vous avez également un voyage d'affaires à Londres la semaine prochaine, Monsieur, » dit Jonathan.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, en renversant presque son café.

« Londres, Monsieur, » répondit Jonathan. Il était lui aussi britannique et c'était ce que Ron avait apprécié en premier lieu quand il l'avait embauché.

« Hum… j'avais oublié. Je devrais envoyer Simon là-bas, dit Ron pensivement. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande depuis cinq ans. Simon Scott était l'ami de Ron et le bras droit de la société. Il était extrêmement fidèle.

« C'était l'idée de M. Scott que vous y alliez, » déclara Jonathan. _Cet homme a une mémoire d'éléphant_ pensa Ron en hochant la tête.

Retourner à Londres signifiait qu'il avait une chance de rencontrer des personnes qui le connaissait. Peut-être que s'il restait dans la partie moldue de Londres, ça irait. Peut-être qu'il ne verrait ni aucun membre de sa famille ni un de ses meilleurs amis. Harry jouait pour l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch et Hermione était une Auror, essayant de maintenir la paix depuis qu'Harry ait battu Voldemort lors de la sixième année. Ils le connaissaient quand il était puéril, mesquin, et effrayé que quelqu'un sache qu'il était pauvre et ils se demandaient probablement ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait cessé d'écrire chez lui il y a quatre ans et avant il envoyait ses lettres à Hermione de manière moldue pour qu'elle les transmette à ses parents. _Pense-tu sérieusement pouvoir fuir pour toujours ? Bien sûr, il y a une chance de les rencontrer. Ou peut-être qu'ils t'ont oublié, si tu es chanceux, dit une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui ressemblait. _

Ron ne ressemblait pas à un directeur d'une des plus grandes entreprises mondiales. Il faisait vraiment jeune. Trop jeune. Les personnes qui le rencontraient lui demandaient toujours son âge. Il faisait 1m82 et était bien foutu. Quand il marchait dans la rue, il pouvait faire tourner la tête aux filles sans effort, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué. De plus, ses aptitudes et sa force magique était si forte qu'il pouvait parfois lancer des sorts sans baguette. Quand il était en réunion, il portait des costumes moldus ou des robes formelles, mais en dehors du boulot, il aimait porter des vêtements moldus. Il avait également une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche et des lunettes de soleil qu'il mettait tout le temps. Pour lui, il lui semblait être aussi cool que l'était son frère aîné Bill. Bien que personne ne le confondrait aujourd'hui avec un de ses frères.

La dernière fois que quelqu'un du passé de Ron l'ait vu, c'était lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se déroulait à Paris, il y a trois ans. Les Astrolights avaient gagné le championnat national et avaient donc représenté les Etats-Unis à la coupe du monde. Les Etats-Unis gagnèrent car Ron attrapa le vif d'or au moment même où un cognard le fit tomber de son balai. Ils ont battus la Russie 300 à 150. Sa famille, Harry et Hermione furent invités à la coupe du monde par le service de presse des Etats-Unis parce Ron leur avait dit que l'équipe avait besoin de tout support moral possible car ils jouaient loin de chez eux. Ce que Ron ne savait pas, c'est que ses neveux et nièces l'idolâtrait car il était un athlète fantastique. Dès la fin de son contrat, trois mois après la coupe du monde, Ron quitta le monde du sport professionnel

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne, Harry ? » demanda Ginny à celui qui était son mari depuis deux années. Elle était en train d'accrocher une photo sur le mur et voulait savoir si elle était droite.

« Ça va, » répondit Harry sans regarder.

« Tu ne regardes même pas, » répliqua Ginny de manière exaspérée. Harry ne regardait pas. Il était au sol, en train de ramper derrière sa fille, Jessica.

« Quoi ? Oh, elle est de travers. Reviens ici, Jess. » dit Harry tout en rampant après elle. Un hibou vint à la fenêtre, Ginny utilisa donc un sort pour maintenir la photo au mur jusqu'à qu'elle revienne. Elle détacha une lettre de la patte du hibou qui voleta plus loin.

« La lettre vient d'Hermione. Elle dit bonjour et veut s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu venir au dîner la semaine dernière. Elle a le week-end de libre et passera peut être voir le bébé, » annonça joyeusement Ginny.

Hermione était la marraine de Jessica. Harry voulait que Ron fut le parrain de son premier enfant mais il était introuvable. Hedwige n'a pas pu lui délivrer sa lettre ou il n'a pas répondu. Elle est revenue avec la lettre d'Harry, non lue. Ginny aurait voulu que Ron fût présent à son mariage mais il ne s'est pas montré. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'incrustât au mariage et vînt sans invitation. Il a juste envoyé cinq cent gallions comme cadeau de mariage, cadeau accompagné d'une note disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir au mariage. Ils ont découvert plus tard qu'il jouait pour les Astrolights de New York.

« Dis-lui de venir quand elle veut, » dit Harry tout en marchant avec son bébé dans les bras. Ginny écrivit une réponse à Hermione et attacha le mot à la patte d'Hedwige. Harry regarda la photo sur le mur et la redressa pour Ginny.

Le jet privé de Ron l'amena à l'aéroport de Londres. Il portait un jean noir avec une chemise à col V. Il avait ses lunettes de soleil et sa boucle d'oreille. Il tenait son manteau en cuir et le mit dès qu'il posa un pied hors de l'avion. Ron avait oublié à quel point il faisait froid en Angleterre. Il filait dans des endroits chauds dès qu'il commençait à neiger à New York, et il ne neige pas vraiment à San Francisco.

Une voiture l'attendait pour l'amener à l'hôtel où il résiderait durant sa visite à Londres. Ron ne pouvait pas croire qu'il resterait ici pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Il se dit que ça ne serait pas si mal s'il restait en dehors du Chemin de Traverse et des autres lieux magiques. Comment quelqu'un aurait pu savoir qu'il était à Londres ? A son arrivée à l'hôtel, il fut directement emmené dans sa chambre.

« Es-tu prêt pour la réunion, Ron ? » demanda Simon.

« Ouais, presque. Je vais juste faire un petit tour dehors, » répondit Ron avec un soupir.

« Hé, tu n'as pas à me le demander, Ron. C'est toi le patron, » répliqua Simon avec un sourire.

Ron hocha la tête et partit marcher dehors. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'allait presque jamais dans le Londres moldu quand il était petit. Aux Etats-Unis, il y avait une bonne entente entre certains moldus et sorciers. Certaines universités avait un cursus hybride et acceptait d'enseigner à la fois aux moldus et aux sorciers. Ron obtint une licence d'Economie avec une mineure en Philosophie. Il ne pensait pas réussir facilement ses études moldues. Plus facilement que pour ses études de magie. Ron regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pris Etudes des moldus à Poudlard comme Hermione lui avait dit de faire. Hermione lui disait toujours ce qu'il devait faire. Elle lui manquait le plus. Avec elle, il avait toutes les réponses. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions qu'il avait dans sa tête, mais c'était une pensée réconfortante. Peut-être que rentrer à la maison ne serait pas trop mal. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire face à ses parents. Sa mère voudrait qu'il revienne quoiqu'il ait fait. Son père l'accepterait car il leur manquait. Il manquait à tous. Mais il doutait qu'ils l'accepteraient. Surtout, s'ils avaient découvert ce qui s'était passé.

Ron se demandait ce que ses frères et sa sœur étaient devenus. Il savait que Bill était marié avec Fleur et qu'il travaillait toujours à Gringotts en Egypte. Charlie était toujours célibataire, et Ron n'en savait pas plus, sauf qu'il avait écrit un livre sur les dragons qui a été un best-seller pendant quelques semaines. Percy et Pénélope se marièrent et travaillèrent tous les deux pour le Ministère. Fred et George se marièrent également et eurent des enfants. Leur commerce de farces et attrapes fût toujours un succès mais n'avait pas la portée internationale qu'avait l'entreprise de Ron. Et Ginny fut contente de devenir comme sa mère, une femme au foyer avec son bébé et d'être marié à Harry. En résumé, Ron était l'enfant Weasley qui avait le mieux réussi.

M. et Mme Weasley étaient dans une inquiétude constante car ils ne savaient pas ce que Ron était devenu. Ils auraient pu en savoir plus s'ils avaient ouverts un journal moldu et avaient recherché les actions de Warp Speed. Ils auraient su à quel point il allait bien. Oui, il avait beaucoup d'argent et de pouvoir. Non pas que Ron ne croyait pas au mariage, mais il s'interrogeait sur l'existence de l'amour. Il avait pris philosophie en mineure dans l'espoir de découvrir à nouveau ce qu'il signifiait l'amour mais ses espoirs furent vains.

Pas depuis qu'ils étaient morts. Plus rien n'avait de sens. En clair, Ron avait le cœur brisé.

Hermione avait promis à sa mère qu'elle la rejoindrait pour une sorte de déjeuner à Londres avec ses amies. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi touffus qu'auparavant. Ils retombaient mollement sur ses épaules et refusaient de coopérer avec un fer à friser moldu. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment y aller. Elle devait faire son boulot au Ministère. Elle était l'un des meilleurs Aurors. Les Aurors étaient les meilleurs employés du Ministère. Ils avaient pris le contrôle d'Azkaban car les Détraqueurs ont été retirés de la prison.

Les Aurors étaient composés de né-Moldus et de sang-mêlés, cela avait été nécessaire à cause de l'arrivée de nouvelles technologies. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore des partisans et le travail des Aurors étaient de les capturer et de les traduire en justice. Un alliage de métal qui arrêtait les sorciers de sang pur et empoisonnait leur sang a été découvert. Les seuls sorciers qui en étaient immunisés était les né-moldus et les sang-mêlés. Certaines personnes qui avaient des grands-parents moldus, comme Harry étaient également protégés. Les Mangemorts étaient tous des sang-purs. C'est pourquoi, ce métal était avantageux pour les Aurors.

Alors, depuis que les Aurors savaient comment utiliser la technologie moldue, ils l'ont tourné à leur avantage. Au lieu d'utiliser des hiboux pour envoyer des informations confidentielles, ils utilisèrent la poste moldue et faisaient circuler leurs données sur des petits disques dur cryptés. Les mangemorts ne savaient pas utiliser les avancées de la technologie moldue. C'est ce qui permit aux Aurors d'avoir l'avantage sur eux.

Ce n'est pas qu'Hermione aimait être à la tête de son unité. Elle avait toujours aimé être la meilleure mais pour elle, il y avait plus important dans la vie. Sa dernière relation sérieuse avec Viktor Krum s'était mal terminée. Il voulait qu'elle quitte son travail et se marie avec lui mais Hermione n'était pas prête pour cela. Son travail comptait plus que ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, c'est que qu'il avait dit. Pour Hermione, c'était autre chose : elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait être pour toujours avec Viktor. Pas de cette façon. Pas s'il ne l'acceptait pas comme elle était. Il était plutôt possessif. Elle ne le supportait pas.

Telles étaient les pensées qui envahissait sa tête tandis qu'elle marchait dans la rue. Les voix insupportables de deux filles l'a fit soudainement s'arrêter. Elle tourna la tête et vit deux touristes américaines qui regardait quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la rue. La serveuse qui s'occupait d'elle était également distraite et versait de l'eau sur les genoux de l'une des filles. Elles étaient tellement distraites qu'elles ne se rendaient pas compte du gâchis. Hermione se demanda ce qui capturait tellement leur attention. Elle tourna sa tête dans la même direction que les filles. Elle vit un homme grand, avec des cheveux roux flamboyants, bien musclé, habillé élégamment avec des lunettes de soleil et une boucle d'oreille. Il ressemblait à un mannequin moldu. Du magazine GQ par exemple. Hermione le fixa pendant un moment et pensait qu'il lui semblait familier. Soudainement, cela lui vint à l'esprit et lui fit s'arrêter.

« Ron ? » murmura-t-elle.


	2. Chapitre II - Une énigme ambulante

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris ou en alerte ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Runaway Fox – Chapitre 2 – Une énigme ambulante.**

_NB : les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personages._

« Ron ? » murmura Hermione Granger. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle venait de voir Ronald Weasley dans la rue. Qui s'enfuyait. Hermione se retrouva à courir dans la rue sans regarder autour d'elle. Elle devait savoir si c'était vraiment lui ou une sorte d'illusion. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier abord. « Ron ! » appela-t-elle tout en courant après lui.

Malheureusement, Ron regardait sa montre au moment où Hermione l'eût reconnu. Il réalisa qu'il serait en retard pour sa réunion avec ses clients. Il s'éclipsa dans un coin et transplana près de l'hôtel. Au même moment, Hermione parcourait la rue qu'il venait de quitter. Elle n'était plus sûre de l'avoir réellement vu. Et elle réalisa qu'elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec sa mère et ses amies. Elle rentra dans le bistrot le plus proche. Quand elle fut arrivée, sa mère lui reprocha gentiment son retard. Hermione s'excusa rapidement et quand on lui demanda pourquoi elle était en retard, elle répondit simplement qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Sa mère ne permit pas que ses amies l'interrogeassent. Le peu qu'elles en savaient était qu'Hermione travaillait dans un bureau à Londres.

Hermione se demandait si elle l'avait vraiment vu ou si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle se demandait également si elle devait en parler à Harry où à l'un des Weasley. Peut-être qu'ils savaient que Ron était là et pas elle. Hermione avait pensé à Ron pendant un moment. Non pas qu'elle l'oubliait, mais elle ne pensait plus à lui. Elle était en colère après lui pour ne pas être venu au mariage de Ginny et Harry et pour ne pas avoir été présent à la naissance de leur enfant. Plus que tout, elle était en colère après lui pour ne pas avoir été présent auprès d'elle.

Ron avait arrêté de lui écrire depuis un long moment. Jusqu'à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, personne ne savait s'il était mort ou vivant. Après, Hermione avait quelque chose pour le rechercher. Elle prêtait désormais attention aux nouvelles sportives américaines. Elle avait été heureuse de lire qu'il allait bien mais peu de temps après il avait annoncé qu'il allait arrêter sa carrière sportive. Fred, Georges, Harry et Charlie pensèrent qu'il était fou. Qui donc s'arrêterait de jouer au Quidditch alors qu'il était payé pour le faire ? Et Hermione savait que les joueurs américains avaient de très hauts salaires. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien Ron était payé à ses débuts mais elle avait entendu une rumeur qui disait qu'on lui offrait deux fois son salaire de base et un bonus à chaque match gagné. Hermione ne blâmait pas les américains, elle comprenait qu'ils voulaient garder les joueurs champions du monde.

Elle ne savait pas que Ron possédait une partie de l'hôtel dans lequel il logeait ou qu'il était sur le point d'assister à l'un des événements sociaux les plus huppés de Londres. En fait, Ron avait oublié cette dernière partie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je dois aller à ce dîner la semaine prochaine ? » demanda Ron alors qu'il arpentait sa chambre d'hôtel. Il portait une partie du costume Armani qu'il avait mis pour sa réunion avec ses clients qui, d'ailleurs, fut un succès total. Son manteau pendait sur une des chaises de la grande table à manger. Sa chambre ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'hôtel classique mais plutôt à un penthouse. Il portait seulement un pantalon, un tee shirt gris argenté, et ses chaussures noires.

« C'est marqué sur l'agenda, » dit Simon en souriant. Simon fut l'un des premiers amis de Ron à son arrivée en Amérique du Nord. Sa famille vient de Californie et pratiquent la magie comme Ron, il est un sang pur. Il a des cheveux blonds platine et des yeux bleus brillants. Sa peau est hâlée car il aime aller surfer aussi souvent que possible. Simon et Ron se rencontrèrent à l'université. Ils étaient dans l'équipe universitaire de Quidditch. Simon était batteur et Ron gardien.

Simon était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Ron. Il savait que Ron connaissait le fameux Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu et qui a vaincu Voldemort. Tout le monde parlait des efforts que chacun ait dû fournir pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains parlaient du travail des Aurors et à quel point Hermione Granger fut brillante. Cependant, tout le monde semblait oublier l'autre meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Simon était l'aîné d'une famille de trois enfants et ses parents étaient divorcés. Et ses parents s'entendaient mieux en étant divorcés. Ils furent toujours amicaux envers les amis de Simon. Sa mère trouvait que Ron avait un accent charmant, accent qui lui permit d'être le favori.

La famille de Simon n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, surtout après le divorce. Sa mère déménagea sa fratrie de Big Bear en Californie à un petit chalet parce que c'est la seule chose qu'elle pouvait payer. Son père était fortuné et retourna vivre en Caroline du Nord tandis que sa mère devait lutter pour survivre. Elle avait trop de fierté pour demander beaucoup d'argent à son ex-mari. Donc, comme Ron, Simon n'a pas eu beaucoup d'argent dans sa jeunesse.

Pendant les week-ends, l'un entraînait l'autre à faire la course avec leurs balais pour voir lequel était le plus rapide. Ils améliorèrent la rapidité de leurs balais de la même manière que les Moldus amélioraient la vitesse de leurs voitures. Très vite, ils recommencèrent de zéro leur entreprise de balais mais Ron se révéla plus doué que Simon pour concevoir des balais. Simon a toujours été un peu envieux que Ron fut champion du monde de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur mais il ne l'embêtait pas trop avec ça. Ron et Simon étaient comme des frères. Cependant, bien que cela fût l'entreprise de Ron, ils n'étaient pas partenaires, et cela convenait très bien à Simon. Il était loyal et il avait ses raisons.

« Ne n'inflige pas ça, connard. Je n'irai pas. » aboya Ron. Simon le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que l'insulte était une plaisanterie.

« Tu dois assister à certains événements sociaux, Ronny, parce que c'est la seule manière pour que les gens sachent que tu es vivant. » répondit Simon.

« Je déteste ces trucs. Qu'ils soient magiques ou non. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de fêtes. J'ai détesté le bal de noël à Poudlard lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, » insista Ron.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je ne compatis pas. En tant que ton bras droit, je te dis que tu dois y aller, » dit Simon. « D'ailleurs, j'y vais aussi. Je ne connais personne. »

« Eh bien, moi non plus. »

« Je sais, mais au moins tu parles comme eux. »

« Quoi ? Eux aussi parlent anglais. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on discute dans cette langue, Simon. »

« C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas l'accent. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît. Je passe la moitié de mon temps à ne pas confondre l'américain et le britannique. Peut être que ça sera intéressant d'y aller. Et puis tu t'es foutu de mon accent pendant des années. J'aimerais bien te voir mal à l'aise pour changer, » répliqua Ron avec un sourire suffisant.

« Tout compte fait, je ferai peut être mieux de ne pas y aller, » dit Simon gêné.

« Non, si je dois y aller, tu dois venir avec moi, » répondit fermement Ron.

~0~

Hermione alla voir Harry et Ginny ce week-end, en partie pour savoir s'ils avaient eu récemment des nouvelles de Ron. Elle jouait avec le bébé sur ses genoux. Jessica avait les cheveux roux flamboyants de sa mère et les yeux verts émeraude de son père.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de Ron ? » demanda Hermione tout en enlevant des mèches de ses cheveux des griffes de Jessica. Ginny avait coupé ses cheveux car elle tirait les cheveux.

« Non pourquoi ? » répondit Ginny. Harry regarda Hermione, surpris. Il pensait que c'était la dernière personne qui aurait demandé des nouvelles de Ron.

« Je suis sortie à Londres la semaine dernière pour voir ma mère, et je pense avoir quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Mais il était un peu différent. Peut-être que je me trompe. Ça m'a pris un moment pour le reconnaître. Si c'était lui. »

« Il ressemblait à quoi ? » demanda Ginny avec curiosité. Son frère lui manquait beaucoup.

« Il était très grand. Mais Ron était déjà grand quand nous étions à Poudlard. Il était élancé. Plus vraiment dégingandé. Si c'était lui, il s'est un peu empâté. Il portait des vêtements moldus, » répondit Hermione en essayant de se rappeler l'homme roux qu'elle avait vu.

« C'est possible. De plus, tout le monde n'a pas les cheveux roux, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Bien que ça dépend, si tu es entourée par trop de Weasley, le monde entier te semblera roux. »

Sa femme et sa fille le regardèrent. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose », répliqua immédiatement Harry. « Ma mère était rousse. »

« Ça ne serait pas génial si c'était Ron ? Penses-y. Peut être qu'il est en train de revenir, » dit Ginny avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions raconter à tes parents ou à quelqu'un d'autre que Hermione l'a vu avant d'être sûrs que c'était bien lui. Il ne faut pas faire espérer tes parents pour rien, » répondit Harry.

« Tu as raison. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un moment. Tu pensais qu'il aurait appelé à la maison après avoir gagné la Coupe du Monde, » déclara Ginny.

Harry la regarda. Il devait admettre que voir Ron attraper le Vif d'or était incroyable. Il y a cinq ans, Harry avait été recruté pour jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre tandis que Ron avait été oublié. Il l'avait mal pris. Il était jaloux d'Harry. Pour Harry, les gens ne lui portaient pas toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Il se sentait mal de lui avoir fait autant de l'ombre.

Tous les anglais étaient fiers de Ron quand il avait attrapé le Vif d'or même s'il jouait pour l'équipe américaine. Ça lui a pris un long moment pour prouver lui-même à quel point il était bon sur un balai. Des deux côtés de l'Atlantique, tout le monde pensait que Ron était un héros après sa victoire. Mais après ça, Ron avait disparu de vue. Une chose étrange est survenue pendant l'interview de l'équipe des Etats-Unis par la Gazette du Sorcier où Ron n'a presque pas décroché un mot. Un des journalistes lui a demandé s'il aurait aimé rejoindre une équipe anglaise s'il en avait l'opportunité, et sa réponse fut « Pa s de commentaire. » Ce sont les seuls mots que Ron prononça durant l'interview. Quelques semaines après cet entretien, il y eut des rumeurs sur l'arrivée de Ron dans une des équipes anglaises de Quidditch. Harry faisait partie des Canons de Chudley et c'était la meilleure équipe du pays. Ils furent impressionnés par le jeu de l'équipe russe durant les matchs de poule, mais Harry fut heureux que les américains les ont battus et il fut encore plus heureux que Ron eût été l'un des acteurs de cette victoire.

Ron quitta l'Angleterre deux semaines après la remise des diplômes. Il n'avait parlé de son départ qu'à Hermione. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas réussi à convaincre Ron de rester. Il lui avait raconté qu'il voulait tenter sa chance aux Etats-Unis. Il l'a dupé en lui faisant penser qu'il n'allait pas y aller puis il a filé à l'anglaise. Quelques heures se sont écoulées avant que quelqu'un ait réalisé qu'il était parti. Ramener Ron à la maison était la seule chose qui permettrait à Hermione d'aller mieux. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que Ron vivait aux Etats-Unis. Enfin, c'était le cas la dernière fois qu'ils eurent de ses nouvelles. Aujourd'hui, Ron pouvait être n'importe où.

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû me taire. J'ai l'impression d'être folle, » dit doucement Hermione.

« Non, tu as bien fait. Merci de nous l'avoir dit. Ça nous donne l'impression d'avoir en quelque sorte des nouvelles de Ron, » la rassura Ginny. Puis ils changèrent de sujet.

Ron n'avait jamais vécu un moment aussi dégradant que celui qu'il était en train de vivre.

« Soulevez vos bras, s'il vous plaît, M. Weasley, » dit un minuscule bonhomme qui portait un mètre ruban et un repose-pied. Il écarta les bras en soupirant. Il devait retoucher un smoking pour le bal auquel il était censé aller. Même s'il projetait de s'enfuir. Il avait prévu d'apparaître pendant la première heure de la fête. Cependant, Simon savait que Ron voulait s'échapper et il avait l'intention de le forcer à rester. C'était un plaisir pour Simon de torturer ainsi Ron.

« Vous pouvez bouger, M. Weasley. Je vais me mettre immédiatement au travail. Le smoking sera prêt avant le bal de vendredi soir, » annonça le tailleur, M. O'Reilly. C'était un tailleur moldu. Ron n'avait pas besoin de quitter le cadre sécurisant de l'hôtel s'il ne le voulait pas. Quand tu es aussi riche que Ron Weasley, le monde vient à toi.

Il repensa au moment où il s'était éclipsé dans la ruelle, juste avant la réunion. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Une voix de femme. Une voix qui ressemblait à une voix du passé. _On aurait dit Hermione. Mais, je ne sais pas, peut être que j'entends des voix inexistantes_, pensa Ron tout en massant ses tempes. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son faucon se diriger vers la fenêtre. C'était un de ses amis égyptiens qui le lui a offert. Cet ami lui fournissait les meilleures matières premières du marché pour fabriquer ses balais. Le faucon s'appelait Horace.

Horace voleta à côté de Ron et lui donna une lettre. C'était un message de sa secrétaire lui disant que la production de balais suivait son cours normal et qu'elle lui enverra son rapport hebdomadaire dès qu'il sera prêt. Le faucon vola vers son perchoir pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Ce n'était pas facile de traverser l'Océan Atlantique.

Ron avait eu tout ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir, mais tout a un prix. Il n'en avait jamais pris conscience. En grandissant, il fut jaloux de l'attention auquel Harry faisait l'objet. Mais Ron réalisa que le prix de la célébrité d'Harry fut la mort de ses parents et une cicatrice sur son front qui lui rappelait constamment les drames qu'il avait vécu. Ron toucha sa cicatrice à l'abdomen à travers son tee-shirt blanc. Ce n'était pas une cicatrice magique comme celle d'Harry mais elle représentait quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Ron a échangé les personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux pour obtenir sa richesse. La seule personne qui lui restait était Simon, et c'était lui qui lui permettait de continuer à vivre. Simon et sa famille avait aidé Ron. Durant cette période, Ron a vécu sa vie à travers le regard d'Harry Potter. Il vit ce qu'Harry avait pu vivre. Les Scott ont été très généreux et gentils envers Ron, comme l'avait été la famille de Ron envers Harry. Ron n'avait jamais compris cette agitation. Au début, il pensait que les Scott étaient juste amicaux parce qu'il venait d'arriver dans un nouveau pays et qu'il ne connaissait personne. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, Ron a eu une place plus permanente dans la famille de Simon.

Ron ramassa la Gazette du Sorcier que Simon lui avait amené plus tôt. Simon avait rencontré une fille dans un pub et avait prétendu être un touriste américain paumé, pour qu'elle lui fasse visiter Londres. Son ami était un vrai coureur de jupons, chassant tout ce qui avait une jupe et draguait en permanence, peu importe que la fille soit une sorcière ou une moldue. Ron regarda la page des sports et non pas la page économique. Il lisait rarement la page économique. Il prêtait plus d'attention aux résultats de son équipe favorite de Quidditch, les Canons de Chudley, l'équipe dans laquelle Harry jouait en tant que attrapeur.

Ce qui était le plus drôle dans le fait d'avoir été nommé l'un des plus grands attrapeurs de tout les temps par le Comité de la Coupe du monde, c'était que toutes les équipes du Royaume-Uni s'unissaient pour attirer son attention. Les Canons du Chudley fut l'une des premières équipes à lui faire une offre d'emploi. Ron avait sérieusement considéré la question mais l'accepter signifiait qu'ils voulaient mettre Harry à la porte juste parce Ron avait été assez chanceux pour attraper le Vif d'Or à la Coupe du monde.

Donc, Ron a refusé toutes les offres qu'on lui avait proposé. Il n'était plus heureux de jouer, de manière professionnelle tout du moins, car il aimait jouer au Quidditch avec ses amis. Il trouva sa vocation en fabriquant des balais. Ron se rappela d'en avoir parlé à Simon qui lui a rapidement dit qu'il ne voulait pas participer à son entreprise. Cependant, l'entreprise de Ron décolla très rapidement après la Coupe du Monde.

Harry prit de plus en plus d'importance dans son équipe, et les gens disaient que cette année, l'équipe anglaise avait une chance de gagner la Coupe du Monde. Ron était content pour Harry. En fait, la semaine dernière, un balai dessiné par Ron lui-même avait été donné aux meilleurs fabricants de son entreprise. Il voulait fabriquer le balai lui-même, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

L'entreprise de Ron a également crée un balai sur-mesure pour Harry et lui en a fait cadeau. Ron espérait qu'Harry accepte ce cadeau sans se poser de question. Il se rappela soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa troisième année à Poudlard. Hermione eût des doutes sur l'Eclair de Feu qu'avait reçu Harry car elle soupçonnait qu'il avait été envoyé par Sirius Black. (ce qui était vrai). Hermione pourrait dire à Harry si quelque chose n'allait pas avec le balai que Ron lui avait envoyé.

_Elle lancera probablement tous les sorts et contre-sorts sur ce balai. Elle pourrait même aller jusqu'à le démonter. Ou, si elle décidait de retrouver l'origine du balai ?_ Elle est une auror, elle a donc toutes les ressources pour le faire, mais Ron avait aussi assez de pouvoir pour rester dans l'ombre. De plus, Warp Speed était une entreprise si reconnue que personne ne se poserait de question sur le fait qu'elle envoie un balai gratuit à Harry. Après tout, c'est Harry Potter. Ron secoua la tête. Il était convaincu que c'est ce qu'il se passerait. De toute façon, il espérait être rentré chez lui avant que le balai soit livré à Harry

Hermione était partie pour travailler toute une longue nuit. Elle a dû prendre l'horaire de nuit, pour que d'autres aurors puissent avoir leur nuit de repos. Il avait une étrange coutume qui faisait que les personnes qui avaient une famille pouvaient avoir plus de nuits de repos que les personnes célibataires. Ainsi, Hermione ne méritait pas d'avoir le vendredi soir de libre. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval et avait mis une veste. Elle sortait avec Seamus Finnigan.

« Allons-y Hermione. Nous, pauvres célibataires esseulés sommes obligés de bosser, » dit Seamus.

« Et si nous nous marrions pour éviter ça ? » demanda Hermione en rigolant.

« Hum, pourquoi pas !, » répondit pensivement Seamus.

« Je plaisantais !, » s'exclama sa partenaire.

Seamus rigola et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer en premier.

« Les Moldus ont organisé une grande fête pour leur riches. Ceux qui font partie de l'élite avec de gros billets, » dit Seamus.

« Oh, non ! Ne me dis pas que nous devons allons nous assurer que rien ne leur arrive ? »

Non pas qu'Hermione n'aimait pas son job, mais chaperonner de riches individus n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire pour s'amuser un vendredi soir.

« J'ai bien peur que si. Ne me jettes pas un sort, » répliqua Seamus en levant les mains.

Hermione soupira. La nuit allait être longue.

La nuit était déjà longue pour Ron. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir accepté de venir à cette réception. Simon s'amusait à draguer des filles au bar. _Parfait, je peux m'échapper_. Ron avait un nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était échappé de réceptions, magiques ou moldues. Il s'était échappé de fêtes à Paris, Budapest, Berlin, Milan, Sydney, Tokyo, New York, Chicago et bien sûr à San Francisco. Il savait que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de faire bonne figure jusqu'à que Simon soit distrait. Il sortit de la salle de danse avant qu'une croqueuse de diamants se jette sur lui.

Ron enleva son nœud papillon dès qu'il fut dehors. Il faisait froid mais c'était mieux que d'étouffer à l'intérieur de la salle. Bien sûr, c'était une large salle de danse mais Ron n'aimait pas ça. Il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et marcha dans le brouillard londonien. Le brouillard humidifiait un peu ses cheveux, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait transplaner mais n'en eut étrangement pas la force. Il alla donc prendre l'air.

« On y est, » dit Seamus en apparaissant avec Hermione.

Hermione regarda l'extérieur du bâtiment devant lequel ils venaient d'apparaître. Elle pouvait entendre la mélodie d'un tango.

« Séparons-nous et faisons des rondes autour de l'immeuble. » Seamus accepta sa proposition.

Hermione parcourait le côté de l'immeuble. Elle avait aperçu quelqu'un dans le brouillard. Elle murmura un Lumos et essaya de distinguer quelque chose à travers l'obscurité et le brouillard. La silhouette fixait les étoiles. C'était un homme. Quelque chose en lui l'effraya pendant un moment. Il était grand et portait des vêtements moldus, tout au moins, lui semblait-il.

Qui était cet homme mystérieux ? Hermione leva sa main pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage. Il la dépassait de plus d'une tête. Elle faisait seulement 1,52 mètres. La lumière de sa baguette captura les cheveux roux de cet homme. Elle suffoqua et murmura Nox pour éteindre la lumière de sa baguette. On aurait dit Ron Weasley. _Pourvu que ça soit Ron_. Elle voulait l'appeler puis décida de ne pas le faire parce qu'il pouvait disparaître.

Hermione s'avança silencieusement vers la silhouette qui commença à s'éloigner. Hermione pensa qu'il l'avait entendu mais ses pas n'étaient pas rapides. Ils étaient lents comme si Ron voulait se promener en remarquant pas sa présence. Quand Hermione réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, il recommença à s'éloigner. Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que le brouillard venait d'avaler l'énigme qui venait de marcher devant elle.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ;) Le prochain chapitre est en cours de traduction mais je ne peux pas donner de date de publication précises, mon rythme de traduction est en ce moment ralenti par la révision de mes examens.


End file.
